Sandynose
Sandynose is a dark gray tom with black splotches and a sandy ginger nose. Description Appearance : Sandynose is a dark gray tom with black splotches and a sandy ginger nose. Personality : Reserved and aggressive. Has a soft spot for his leader and his family. Very rude to almost everyone and is respected by everyone in every Clan. Skills : Sandynose is an agile and speedy asset to SoulClan, able to track down prey as well with his fabulous hearing and ability to scent anything and everything in the area. He has strong muscles which help him fight. He is almost unable to be beaten. He is the most talented hunter in the Clan. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Sandykit was born into a litter of two with his sister, Larkkit, who was always sickly. Sandykit never used to be the rude cat he is now, Larkkit always kept him kind and playful. : When Sandykit became Sandypaw alongside Larkpaw, the two had a lot of fun together. But, one day, when Larkpaw did not return to camp from a hunting session, Sandypaw went out to look for her. What he found was his sister's blood smeared across the border between SoulClan and SunClan. Adulthood Sandynose hated everyone after Larkpaw died. But, one cat, Wishfoot, decided to give him a second chance. The two fell in love, and Sandynose began to see his sister in Wishfoot, so he softened up towards his family. But, to everyone else, Sandynose only saw the world that had killed his sister. Paedigree : Coming Soon Relationships Family : Larkpaw: She was my everything. She was my living breath, my beating heart. She was the one who kept me the cat I truly am inside. I miss her so much, sometimes I feel like I'll never see her again... : : Oakleap: I never met my father. He died the day before I was born in a border skirmish with FrostClan. Or, that's what mum told me. That's all I know about him. : : Streamheart: Never really cared for my mother. She was always too caught up in Oakleap's death and that. I just left her alone to grieve. I love her, and I regret leaving her to live out her life with no one except Larkpaw to back her up. Love Interests (mates and crushes) : Wishfoot: I can't live without her. She's my lark, I see my sister so clearly in her. I love her so much, I just hope our kits will be strong like her. Friends : Wishfoot: See Love Interests (mates and crushes) : Larchstar: He's my support when Wishfoot can't help me. But something seems up with him lately... I'm slightly worried about him. Enemies : Shadeheart: She wants the place of deputy, so she gets hate in return. ''I'm ''deputy, not her, so she needs to accept that. Notable : Embersong: I mean, she's okay, and I feel a sort of connection that I just can't put my paw on between me, Larkpaw and her... : Rainwisp: I honestly don't consider him a friend or foe. I consider him someone I know, nothing more. Category:SoulClan Cat Category:Roleplay Category:Cats Owned by Sandstorm1823 Category:Toms Category:Deputy